wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Strun
The Strun is a powerful shotgun that is the successor to the MK1-Strun. The Strun bears a high damage per shot capable of killing most lightly armored enemies in a single shot. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High status chance. *Good pellet spread/count ratio. *Good ammo efficiency. *Reloads one bullet at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.5 seconds for each shell, plus 0.75 seconds to begin/end reload. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against health and armors. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 60% from 12m to 25m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~1.84%. *Low accuracy. *Small magazine size. *Tied with MK1-Strun for the second slowest reload speed of all shotguns, after Strun Wraith. Comparisons: Acquisition The Strun can be purchased from the Market for . Tips *Using the mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. *Weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. Notes *Reload time is 0.75s + 0.5s per round, coming to 3.75 total seconds to reload a completely empty mag. **This time will further increase if magazine mods such as are used. *Compared to the Boar, the Strun has a tighter bullet cone and a much more efficient ammunition economy. The Hek has an even smaller base magazine size than the Strun, but bears an even tighter bullet cone and a more efficient ammunition economy. The Strun can be considered the middle ground. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 27.5 , 7.5 , and 15 . *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~2.21%. *Before , the weapon's price in the market was . Trivia * The Strun appears to use a tubular magazine, presumably the cylindrical protrusion near the rear above the stock - the Warframe will push this section while reloading. ** Assuming the Warframe is adding shells into this tube, or replacing it, it would imply that the shells used by Strun are extremely small, which is quite puzzling given the enormous choke. * The regular Grineer Trooper used to use this weapon prior to . They now wield Sobeks. *Corrupted Crewmen commonly use the Strun in Void missions, except that their versions fire a burst of yellow energy pellets instead of bullets. * The Strun is most likely a Tenno weapon, despite its augmentation the Strun Wraith, a Grineer-focused customization. The Strun bears a faint Tenno marking on its stock as proof. **Additionally, the Strun shares many similarities to the Boar, which is a weapon that has received a Prime version, suggesting it as Orokin technology. *The Strun received a PBR (Physically Based Rendering) update in . Media Strun.jpg strunColoured.png|Strun Colour Choices Strun3.png Patch History *Introduced with game release. }} See Also * MK1-Strun, the starter version of this weapon. * Strun Wraith, exclusive upgraded version of the Strun. de:Strun fr:Strun